to submit is to surrender
by Dendey
Summary: This is the sequel to 'to surrender is to submit'. Again created in a coauthored effort with Xobit Prime. This time starring not only Megatron and Starscream but Thundercracker and Skywarp as well!...I can hardly believe this is a WIP...DISCONTINUED
1. Punishment

Xobit Prime: YAY mechsex... O.o uh oh ya could have warned me we were in public

Wishmaster: Now where'd be the fun in that?

Xobit Prime: (facepalms) ya are evil ya know that Medic?  
Xobit Prime: anyways... what are we doing again??

Wishmaster: ...trying to write that darned disclaimer!...or at least I am, while yer just standin' by lookin' at the screen in total boredom...

Xobit Prime: ohhh... nice one! well we don't own... could be fun no?

Wishmaster: Now that's just gotta be the oldest one I've ever heard of...

Xobit Prime: (sticks out glossa) but true!

Wishmaster: How would you like: We belong to ourselves and all the others are just marionettes manipulated to bend to our will?

Xobit Prime: yeah HA do that one!

Wishmaster: Alright!  
Disclaimer: We belong to ourselves and all the others are just marionettes manipulated to bend to our will!!!

Xobit Prime: ROFL!

Wishmaster: And now, just like last time, Xobit here will be doing Starscream again, yet I have managed ta bug her inta doin' TC and 'Warp too! Yay me, I'd say:D

Xobit Prime: and I keep ya around why? (sigh)

Wishmaster: 'Cause I know how ta fix those dents in yer armor? And 'cause I do an according to you 'good' Megatron?

Xobit Prime: ahhh... no just kidding ya sister mine

Wishmaster: ...if ya say so...Now on with the sequel! Warnings for bad language, torture, pain and...sis is that to be considered smut or just...well...no-smut?

Xobit Prime: i thought it was a PWP?

Wishmaster: Yeah that one too!

Xobit Prime: sooo SMUT!

Wishmaster: Oh okay! then smut it is! 'happy grin' So additional warning for mech smut!

-

Thundercracker was trying to piece something together when an agitated Skywarp barged into their quarters. The Seeker immediately began pacing and talking, "I know you'll think I'm going out of my processor TC, but I swear to you there's something wrong with Starscream… he is acting…" the jet threw up both his hands in defeat as a suitable description escaped him. Thundercracker opened his mouth to answer but by then Skywarp had already started again.

"You heard him at that tactical meeting… right? He didn't snarl, come with sarcastic comments or… or ANYTHING! He just pointed out the weak spots and gave the solutions…" Thundercracker tried to get a word in edgewise, but Skywarp held up his hand "that's not all, have you noticed that he hasn't touched any of us since he was released from med bay… it's three Orns ago! Three!!" still holding up his hand Skywarp paused, he then locked worried optics with Thundercracker. "I… I think that Megatron had him reprogrammed." the fear and pain in Skywarp's optics was very real.

"No." Thundercracker shook his head and then hurriedly continued "I believe you 'Warp something is wrong! Hook stopped me in the hall and "asked" me if we could stop doing whatever it was we did to Starscream because he was getting tired of patching him up every other Joor… even though I'm sure he was exaggerating it…" he trailed off…

"But you don't think he's been reprogrammed?" Skywarp asked, trying to get some reassurance. Thundercracker stood and walked up to the Seeker. He began stroking the others wings soothingly. "No he is acting normally… well except for not baiting Megatron, not touching us and those visits to Hook." Skywarp leaned into Thundercracker and sagged a little in relief.

Skywarp was relaxing against him and he felt the first stirrings of desire, when the seeker turned around and asked "can't we ummm… spy a little?" his dermaplates dropped open in surprise… "Come on TC I want… no I need to know what's up with him!" he could get the cutest expression on his faceplate, Thundercracker had ever seen on a 'Con "but 'Warp…" "please TC?" he let air out of his vents in an expression of defeat. " okay 'Warp but he will kill us if he finds us in there…" Skywarp wrapped his arms around him and then jumped up "let's go" he grinned and dragged Thundercracker out the door.

Getting inside the lap was easy, figuring out why Starscream was acting weird and spending so much time in here was not. Skywarp hefted a metal amplifier and turned it over in his hands. " I don't get it? Everything looks like last time we were her… only… with new stuff!"

"He is a scientist 'Warp he examines new things and builds new things all the timem" Thundercracker kept glancing at the door, he was a bit nervous about all of this. "I know that TC." Skywarp put the amplifier down and looked around. "Ooh pretty!!" the object looked to be made partly of glass and it was beautiful! 'Warp was reaching for it when the door opened and Starscream's slightly panicked voice rang out. "STOP! DON'T TOUCH THAT!!"

Skywarp turned, narrowly missing the object with his wing. "umm hi there Comm…" Thundercracker had seen how close he was to the thing and instinctively lounged for him; Skywarp saw him out of the corner of his optic and jerked to get out of the way. The slight scraping, followed by the musical sound of splintering glass had both of them turning to their commander. Skywarp with wide, innocent optics and Thundercracker with a grim look on his faceplate. To their surprise all Starscream did was briefly off-lining his optics and stepping through the door… of course then the reason for his missing temper tantrum became apparent.

"You...", he growled and proceeded to scan the floor for salvageable parts, but as he'd anticipated already found none.  
"YOU PROCESSOR-GLITCHED, PETRO-RABBIT-BITTEN CREATIONS OF THE PIT!!!", he hollored and would've liked nothing more than to obliterate them then and there! But seeing as there were already few enough Decepticons compared to the Autobot's in number...he'd have to let his Air Commander deal with his direct subordinates...that didn't mean that he wouldn't reserve himself the right to lend the seeker a helping hand should he feel it was needed. And if he knew one thing, then it was that he wouldn't tolerate it if the seeker went easy on his wing-mates. He'd have to be careful not to disobey him while walking that thin line, because if Starscream did disobey him...not even a trained medic would recognize his remains for what they were!

Damn them to the pit's! That was a two joors of work… and one of Megatron's requests to top it off. He jumped slightly at the angry bellow from his Leader. He just hoped he would have anything left of his subordinates when Megatron was done with them!

Skywarp froze, like a silly little squishy in the light of a car… Starscream was one thing, they could have offered to help him and/or offered to give him something to make it up to him. Similar things had happened in the past, always solved to mutual satisfaction … but Megatron was… another story entirely! He began trembling under the blazing red gaze of his Leader.

He was too late… much too late and he was quite likely a dead mech. Thundercracker tried, in vain, to figure out something that would abate the fury of their Commanders. His processor kept replaying the incident, for something…. Anything to explain them being in the lab, but he kept coming up empty handed…They were officially slagged.

His internal processor was close to overheating...and not in a god way either! He wanted nothing more than to see these two idiots dismantled!  
"Starscream!", he snapped to bring his second in commands attention to himself instead of the two miscreants in front of his optics.  
"They are your direct subordinates...I deem it only fitting for you to punish them!", he ordered with a dangerous glint in his optics. He'd been wondering for the past few joors just how much his wing-mates meant to his seeker and it seemed as if now he was about to find out...he'd just have to wait and see...

He turned to look at his Leader with wide optics. "you wish for me to punish them, Lord Megatron?" the expression on his faceplate almost made Starscream take a backwards step, but he caught himself in time… " as you wish then… I will do as you order." he turned back to his Trine with a grim face, he could not do anything for them this time!

Starscream's Trine was quietly observing their wingmate and Leader, they were flabbergasted at Starscream's meekness… Skywarp so much so that he entirely overlooked that the conversation pertained to him and TC. He caught Thundercrackers reaction out of the corner of his optic, but didn't react to it because he was marveling at the fact that Starscream had just said 'lord Megatron' with out being sarcastic…

Thundercracker was as shocked by Starscream's meekness as 'warp but he very well understood the implications of the conversation between the commanders. He jerked backwards a step in reaction, Megatron was clearly asking for something painful to be done… and Starscream… well Starscream apparently was ready to deliver what ever his 'Lord' demanded of him! Thundercracker fervently wished for a place to hide…

Catching the deer-caught-in-the-headlights-expression on the faceplates of the two seekers, he couldn't help but let a malicious chuckle escape his vocalizer. It felt so good...this kind of power, the kind of power that he finally felt over his 2IC. If he could drive him to punish his wingmates, just what was it that was still beyond his reach? He'd felt it, Starscream could hide nothing from him when they merged their sparks, but he just rarely cared to look for what it was the seeker still tried to withhold from him when he was that close to overload. Should the seeker dare to try and displease him on this one...he'd have to reinforce his authority over him by another session that would send the flyer to Hook for multiple breems. But that would be worth it if he'd finally made his point so clear that no further demonstrations of power would be necessary...but he could still enjoy them every once in a while, just to add a little spice back into their encounters!

"go… place your hands on the wall, your backs to me." he would have to do this and he would have to be brutal . Megatron was angry… very, very angry! Starscream felt a bit sick, he was about to torture his wingmates and his spark was lazily flaring because his Leader was snarling at him. It was intoxicating, yet scary and he loved it! "NOW!!" he snapped at the Seekers, who both seemed to react a bit to slowly for Megatron, if the noise of fingers hitting metal was any indication.

Skywarp had finally gotten that this was actually happening and was trembling so hard that his armor plates made a faint rattle… he didn't like pain. Megatrons laughter and Starscream's expression and voice seemed to promise a lot of it! He glanced at Thundercracker but found no help there, with a weak click he turned and went to the wall, gingerly placing his hands on the surface…

He could hear that 'Warp was getting scared, he knew that the purple jet hated pain, himself on the other hand… well he liked it in small doses, too bad his wingmate and commander had more in mind then 'a little'! He had trouble getting his legs to obey him but when he saw 'Warp move he finally followed, he placed himself close enough to the other seeker that their wing tips brushed. He needed to know he was not alone and he could well imagine that his mate needed that knowledge even more.

Watching the two seekers attentively, he noticed that they were indeed trembling. What surprised him the most though was that he felt three sparks in the room flaring already. His own had been flaring in anger, but now it was flaring in anticipation at the prospect of some disciplining of his own, depending in it's degree on the seekers performance with his wingmates now. The second spark was surely that of his 2IC, who was apparently anticipating something similar to follow this. The third spark though...could only be that of one of those dim-witted seekers. Interestingly enough it appeared as if it wasn't just a Decepticon concept to enjoy pain if it was applied correctly, but a seeker thing as well...this vorn just kept getting better and better...

He usually didn't use physical punishment on his Trine… or any Trine under his command. He found that deprivation of wants was quite effective enough. However Megatron wanted him to use force, so be it! He walked over to stand behind Skywarp, his thoughts on where to begin he reached out and carefully slid a hand along the top wing edge. 'Warp jumped slightly at the contact, his trembling changed and when Starscream's hand reached the outermost wingtip he hung his head and moaned lowly. Megatron growled at the sound, clearly not pleased… but at that moment Starscream fisted the tip and crushed it, swiftly breaking off a tiny portion.

Skywarp sank to his knees, robbed of his voice. Starscream had broken off the wing tip carefully making sure that the outermost sensory node was intact, but also that it had the maximal number of broken sensor lines connected to it. A bit of energon dripped to the floor, his wing burned and his processor screamed at him to do something, anything to get away. Hands gripped his wing joints "get on your feet Seeker!" Starscream's voice was low as he snarled his order, reinforcing it by squeezing the joints in his hands. 'Warp had never found his feet so fast before, as the pain of buckling metal shot through his back.

Thundercracker shivered at 'Warps moan and then flinched as his wingmate's knees hit the floor. He felt guilty as his spark flared with envy… but he couldn't help it! He could just barely make out what Starscream was doing, without turning his head and while he wished he could spare his mate the pain… he wanted, so much wanted, for Starscream to do those things to him. He felt 'Warp's broken wing tip grace his own intact one and shivered at the chocked sound of pain from his mate's vocalizer.

Leaving his 2IC in charge to handle the situation at hand for now, he could only growl at the sound of a moan leaving Skywarps vocalizer when HIS seeker grazed his wing with his hand. So apparently it hadn't just happened as Starscream had so vehemently assured him...he'd pay for lying to him...he'd pay for it dearly! Megatron was enraged enough not to care for the spark-flares in the room anymore. The second moan of the seeker under Starscreams direct command sounded far more like the kind of moan he had expected of him, but one moan of pain didn't remedy the fact that before he'd moaned in pleasure at the air commanders touch. Deciding to watch and wait just a little bit longer, he began to plan in the back of his processor...maybe, just maybe he could learn something from Starscreams performance. Oh he knew how to hurt the seeker pretty well already, but right now he only wanted to apply damage that was easily repaired...so that he could inflict said damage again! The seeker would feel his rage...that much he was already certain of!

"You shouldn't have come down here!" he tightened his grip on the wing joints, feeling the metal crack in his hands. Skywarp whimpered in pain but kept on his feet even when Starscream released his wings. He continued to ignore Thundercracker as he began pacing back and forth. Suddenly he turned and thrust his flat hand through the lower edge of 'Warps uninjured wing. This time 'Warp screamed and fell heavily against the wall… Thundercracker jerked in response turning his head at his mates cry. He met Starscream's optics and froze in fear.

He could barely concentrate on Starscream's words, his wings hurt so bad! All he really wanted was to go into stasis lock or to medbay… when his wing joints were released and Starscream began pacing he almost moaned in relief… then pain exploded in his other wing , he screamed and fell forward against the wall. It was the only thing that stopped him from going down in an untidy heap at his Commanders feet. In automatic response to the pain he called out to Thundercracker over their private internal comm. link "help! Please it hurts!!"

Thundercracker could handle pain 'Warp… couldn't. He silently cursed Starscream as 'Warp's pained whimper reached his audios, the slagger knew precisely what he was doing to his subordinates. He burned with lust and yet he would be unable to reach peak while worrying about his mate. Skywarp's scream tore him out of his fuming a split second later the panicked comm. Message reached him; he jerked and snapped his head around to respond, only to meet Starscream's optics…. They where a cold, burning blue and his faceplate was frozen in a hard expression. In that moment Thundercracker realized that if Megatron asked him to kill his Trine, Starscream would probably do it with out a question…

Liking the fierceness with which Starscream was finally putting his orders into action he revelled in the seekers pain...but couldn't miss the concern the other seeker was left to display at the air commanders action. He'd have to keep the blue mechs processor occupied if he wanted to enjoy the sight his personal favorite of all the seekers under his command was displaying right now. He seemed confident in the element of pain...but he had to be of course...if one knew to feel pain like he did, one knew how to cause the most pain in the easiest and most direct ways.  
"I highly doubt that your little...demonstration is teaching them both the lesson your attempting to...You certainly won't mind if I...lend you a hand there, right?", he let his vocalizer produce a note as soft as velvet, as purring as a panther and as dangerous as the growl of a dragon, he knew what his seeker liked after all...Stepping up to the seekers on the wall he had to pass Starscream so he used that fact to his advantage by accidentally grazing the tips of his digits over the sensitive wings of the air commander and then came to stand behind the still form of the blue seeker that was still leaning against the wall as instructed earlier by his CO.

He had been… very aware of Megatrons presence, still he jumped when his Leader spoke. The tone sent shivers through his frame, when Megatron touched his wings he nearly moaned out loud. Instead of answering out loud he opened their internal comm. Link "thank you Leader! I… Thundercracker likes pain, he doesn't however like it when Skywarp is in pain." he tried to word it neutrally, to offer the information with out making Megatron angry. "I'm trying to make them both suffer… for you. I'm… I apologise, I-I shouldn't…" he cut the link flustered that he had lost control of his thoughts, but this was such a turn on for him… he unconsciously lifted his energon covered hand up and licked it delicately.

Even though his repair system was already working, shutting off pain receptors and stopping energon flows, he kept feeling pain. He could barely stand anymore… on the battlefield he could take much more damage and pain… but here he was supposed to be safe, TC was supposed to take care of him!

His optics still locked on the air commander, he started shaking again at Megatrons words. He had always feared their Leader and he had seen what he could do to a mech… most prominently on Starscream who had long ago excelled at baiting Megatron; he had always paid the price for his baiting too. He liked pain himself but he did not fancy Megatrons kind of punishment, he liked to be able to walk away on his own two feet… and his mate… NO…better not think about what Megatron could do to 'Warp!

Did his optics just play a trick on him or was that slag-head trying to tease him? That sensual flow of glossa over digit made his spark flare for totally different reasons now...Fixing his gaze onto the seeker supporting himself on the wall in front of him, he couldn't help but grin when he was processing what he was about to do. Stepping forward and clearly invading the mechs personal space with that, he brought up his hand and let it hover between the flyers wings. Acting on impulse like he usually did when dealing out his punishments, he slammed his hand into the seekers back with such a force, that the mech was blown into the wall and a sickening crunch of his cockpit could be heard. Adding more pressure onto the seekers back, his audio-receptors couldn't pick up any more cracking glass, so the cockpit could only be cracked and not totally broken.  
"You do realize that your commanding officer is right though...none of you should've been down here...yet what I find by far more interesting would be the reason that possessed your processors to be here when I had made if quite obvious that I wanted NOBODY to interrupt the progress of that amplifier...now EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!!", he barked and just for good measure decided to trail his right hand leizurely across the seekers wing, while his left was still pressing painfully into his back to keep him sprawled onto the wall.  
"And your explanation better be a good one...or else...!", he reminden the blue mech that he was completely at his mercy now, by lazily tugging at the right wing tip and straining the metal there in a way that was painful, yet not fierce enough to rip it off...but that didn't mean that the seeker would get to keep his wing for long after all...

The crack of Thundercracker's cockpit hitting the wall with crushing force sent a tremor down his back, how often had he not heard that sound and felt the pain spread like fire through his sensors. Starscream shrugged off his faint unease about TC and Megatron… TC would be unable to take all his Leader had to give, he was certain of it! His optics off-lined for a second and he sucked a digit clean of energon… with great difficulty he turned his attention from Megatron, shutting out his snarling voice… or rather trying to in the hope that he could finish Skywarp's punishment before his spark demanded he went to Megatron for release. If his leader chose to grant it…

Skywarp slowly turned his head around to see his wing-mate, he knew that TC liked pain… but he also knew that the blue jet was scared of Megatron to the point of off-lining himself for good rather then ending up in their Leader's tender care. Now Skywarp's carelessness had landed him there, his spark contracted in response to the physical pain and emotional despair swirling in his processor.  
He almost forgot Starscream… the mech of course did not let him. Hands closed around the top edges of his wings… they began squeezing harder and harder while moving slowly inwards against the wing joints. His spark flared wildly in pain, as his vent's hissed with hot air… he screamed again as the hands reached the joints and began, slowly ever so slowly, to rip off pieces… if this continued much longer the wings would rip off forced to from their own weight!

He slammed into the wall and pain spread out from his cockpit as it cracked from the force. Megatron's hand rested between his wings, continuing to exert pressure effectively trapping him against the well. He was afraid as never before and he had no idea what to tell Megatron… "We… ahh.. we w-were worried! Sta-arscream was… Please no!!" his Leader had begun caressing his wing "stop n-not my wing!!"  
Megatron studiously ignored him and kept speaking; the only thing changing was that he began tugging and bending the wing tip. Thundercracker's traitorous spark flared at the pain, even 'Warp's pained scream only seemed to make his lust burn brighter. He couldn't see what Starscream was doing to 'Warp's back but he could guess and he couldn't help begging "Please S-Starscream! Leave hi-his wings alone!"

"Starscream was obeying my command, as the both of you should've done by staying out of here...how do you know the key-code anyway?", he asked with an angry sidelong glance at the air commander. Starscream would pay for that later! HE hadn't even known his subordinates key-code until that one fateful refined energon induced punishment a few joors ago.  
"And it's COMMANDER Starscream for the both of you!", he reminded the mech and turned his lazy carasses into a forceful, clawlike grazing that was already denting the wingplates and would soon overstress them and with just a little more pressure applied cause them to break. He hated the thought that the air commander was careless enough not to reinforce his status in the lower ranks, even if that didn't necessarily mean that he wasn't respected by them. Megatron was just furious that the rebellish mech was lenient enough not to protect his position fiercely, yet had dared to try and overthrow him at every possible opportunity. It was infuriating him further to think that Starscream trusted these two flyers enough to give them the key-code for his laboratory, but it was beyond maddening to imagine them in the intimate positions that would've been required for overload. That thought made all his imaginations about those waxing-pictures go crazy and that just fueled his anger.  
"And beside that...why should we spare your wings anyway? Hook will fix them up...IF there is enough left of the both of you to be sent to Hook, mind ya...", he trailed off, feigning boredom and glowing with enjoyed maliciousness on the inside so much that his spark flared yet again.

Starscream alternated between abject fear and incredible arousal… even that first time he did not think that Megatron had been as mad as he was now! He doubted that Megatron would believe him when he told him that the two Seekers had broken in… he never gave his key-codes to anyone. His spark sent out a few crackles at the thought of the punishment he would receive for that perceived slight. His Leader's gaze felt hot enough to burn him. He was barely aware of the damage he was doing to Skywarp, semi-luckily for the mech since he had stopped tearing the wing joints to shreds and was instead digging into the shoulder transformation seems… he quivered helplessly when he felt the flare from his Leaders spark and curled his digits inside the seems they were occupying.

Skywarp was a mess; he could only lean heavily on the wall and try to stay conscious. When his Commander suddenly twisted his digits inside the shoulder seems, 'Warp promptly off-lined with a pained wheeze of air from his vents and slit to the floor in an untidy, energon leaking heap. He left a dazed Starscream, who was watching Megatron with wide hungry optics.

His processor felt as if it had reached its boiling point, he wanted to help 'Warp so bad, he was teetering on the edge of full blown panic and he couldn't understand how his spark could react like this to Megatron. Most of Megatrons words didn't make sense to him, but he tried to answer "I'm… so-sorry we broke in! Please l-let me help 'Wa-arp… Starscream please d-don't hurt hi-arrrrhhh!!" his wing was a sea of pain he bucked against the wall fighting Megatrons hold with all his strength, but he couldn't brake it. He did not hear Megatrons last words, but he did feel the spark flare and he most certainly felt both Starscream's and his own flare in response.

He felt the optics of his 2IC on his frame and registered that the whiny seeker was off-line from the pain the punishment had bathed him in. So Starscream could follow his orders after all...he'd have to remember that. Filing away the important information he felt enraged anew at the blatant lie of the blue mech in his grasp. As if he'd believe them that they'd broken in, there were no signs to fund that theory on, no scratches on the door, no nothing and he knew for a fact that the other seeker could not have warped them into the lab, because Starscream had installed a shielding device to avoid exactly that kind of thing ever happening again when he was deducting an experiment for him. Megatron was a demanding leader and knew exactly how to make his 2IC comply by now, so he was sure that the shielding device had been installed three joors ago. He raked his hand through the upper third of the wingplates and felt exhilarating joy at the pained shrieks of the blue mech, even though they were an octave too deep compared to the screams he wanted to hear. Fixing his gaze onto the one he wanted to hear screaming he raked his hand through another third of the blue seekers wing, pressing him further into the wall and crushing the mechs cockpit beyond repair, so that the glass fell out to litter the ground when he pulled him back against him, to have the mech lean heavily on his torso and whisper only three words into the seekers audio-receptors, all the time drilling his optics on the red and white seeker still standing over his fallen subordinate.  
"The truth, liar!"

Starscream couldn't tear his optics off of Megatron he shook with the force of his desire and jealousy. He again lifted his hands to lick the new energon off, he didn't really think about it he did the same on the battlefield. The taste of half processed energon always made his desire and/or battle rage spike. It was the same now, and he couldn't help the moan that escaped him when Megatron began ripping into Thundercracker's wing and crushed his cockpit against the wall. Sucking a digit into his mouth to prevent further sound form escaping he watched hungrily as Thundercracker was pulled against Megatrons chest, his jealousy reached new heights when he couldn't hear what Megatron was whispering in the mech's audios… he did not even consider how he looked to his Leader, energon covered digit in mouth and blazing optics .

He had never been in so much pain before yet he was also more aroused then ever before and scared… so scared that he had no idea how he could feel pleasure. He could feel the heat of Megatrons arousal on his back, suddenly his wing was shredded or it felt like it and his body forcefully pushed into the wall. He was screaming so loud that he was sure his vocalizer would give out in a matter of seconds…he wasn't that lucky. The pain in his wing kept pouring into his processor and spark. Then suddenly he was pulled back to rest against Megatrons chest, he could do nothing but sag into the semi-unwelcome embrace. He froze at the question and accusation… "n-no I swear!! We d-did break in 'W-warp is good with co-o-odes.."

"Are you absolutely positive that that's all...?", he hissed while trailing his hand over the broken cockpit of the seeker, brushing even more loose splinters onto the floor. He decided to have some fun with this particular mech, after all his spark was flaring in fright already, so he surely hadn't lost his touch, but that moan of the other mech came back to him and he again wondered if the concept of pain and pleasure was extendable to all seekers...Deciding that it couldn't hurt to find out, he proceeded to trail his hand over the mechs chassis, dipping just the tips of his digits into the armor seams to follow them to a junction and then move into another seam. That way his right hand made it's way from the mechs cockpit to his hips, under his wing and onto his back, where Megatron reached deeper into the mechs internal wiring to loosely pull on a minor energon-line.  
He didn't care that the blue mech wasn't Starscream and might not react the same to his ministrations, but the way his 2IC was begging for a beating had his spark flaring and his hands itching to curl themselves around his throat, spark-casing, internal wiring and through his wings. He would teach the seeker not to anger him and teasing him like this when he knew very well that he was always considerate enough not to punish him whenever their subordinates were around had his CPU reeling to find a way for pay-back.

Starscream continued to clean off his hands, his processor a confused swirl of anger, hate, jealousy and longing… he had never considered hating one of his wingmate's before but right now he would gladly rip out Thundercracker's spark with his bare hands. And Megatron seemed to find way too much pleasure in the blue jet, his processor burned with anger. He did not want his Leader to punish TC, he wanted those cruel hands on his own frame. He stepped over the prone Skywarp, not caring one bit about the seeker in his desire to be closer to the source of his ultimate pleasure.

It was getting to be too much for him, his spark began flaring erratically and small crackles ran over his frame in response to Megatrons caresses… "I'm suuuu… arrg! We-we did bre-reak inn…Primus-s! Plea-ease s-s-stop!!" he couldn't handle the pain, he couldn't handle the pleasure he did not understand how this was even possible. In his understanding of the world he should have passed out long ago and he wished that was the case, that Megatron… his leader could do this to him, reduce him to a quivering mess more then ready to beg for release was not something he wanted to contemplate.

"You do not want me to stop, now do you?", he growled and squeezed the energon-line in his right hand. A quick glance to their left showed him that Starscream was approaching them.  
"Keep out of this Starscream!", he hissed and continued over their internal communication channel. 'You have angered me greatly Starscream. I will not be touching you for at least the next joor!', he decided on his punishment. He was reeling with rage and the desire to rip the seekers wings off. His left hand reacted as if on auto pilot, first letting go of the blue seeker to rip off his left wing and then clutch him to his torso once more, while the quiet of Starscreams lab was yet again broken by the pain filled screams of Thundercracker. It was exhilarating to imagine what the fact that he was treating the blue mech in much the same way in which he would usually treat his 2IC was doing to Starscream. He could feel the spark flares and if he wasn't mistaken then the blue seeker seemed to be enjoying his ministrations nearly as much as Starscrem would have...

He froze in his tracks unsure what he had done to anger his leader "but… I followed your orders Lord Megatron. What have I done to anger you?" he jerked at the sound of tearing metal and the clanging of the wing as it fell to the lab floor, his spark flared and his vent's hissed air to cool him down. It didn't help he was overheating as never before. "Please!... will you tell me what I must do to redeem myself?!?" he took another step forward and then sunk to his knees looking up at Megatron, defeat and lust warring in his optics. "I swear Leader I will do what EVER it takes! PLEASE" he couldn't contain his desperation and it carried through on that last word.

"I want…arrrg" he couldn't continue as his energon line was crushed shooting pain straight into his processor, he was just barely aware of the fact that Megatrons attention seemed focused on something else. Then he felt his hand on his wing and he screamed in abject surrender as a pain unlike anything he had ever felt swamped his processor. He faintly heard the clang as his wing hit the floor as his legs started to give under him, but Megatrons arm held him up pressed against his hot chest plate. His spark incredibly enough reacted by sending out crackles. They snaked their way over his amour and sent pleasure coursing through his processor right along side the pain…

Spark crackles, oh the irony of it! It had been the spark crackles that had given his 2IC away orns ago and now they were the testament of Thundercrackers surrender as well! So he had been right all along...the seeker HAD liked the pain he'd been subjected to!  
"Well Starscream...if you truly want to redeem yourself...then open up your spark casing for me...and scream like you never have before. Scream my name and imagine the pain I'm forcing on your wingmate as if it is your own.", he growled and his spark flared at the bare imagination of that prospect. He jerked slightly on the energon-line in his grasp and managed to elicit a moan of pleasure from the seeker he was holding in a kind of half-embrace.

His optics were hungrily following the spark crackles as they traveled from Thundercracker to Megatron, his jealousy ran rampant and he had never wanted to kill someone that much before… NEVER! Megatrons words made him moan out loud his optics flickering; he fought to keep the overload back, somehow that demand made him hotter then… Primus he had nothing to compare it to! Still fighting back the overload he opened his chest… he did not have to worry about screaming as the cool air hit his sizzling spark his back arched involuntarily and he screamed to the high heavens at the sensations. He did not know what he screamed but he was sure that Megatrons name was among the words…

He literately hung in Megatrons grip weak as a sparkling, the pleasure was so overwhelming. The tugging on his energon line made him moan, he wished so much for the pleasure of overload that continued to hover just beyond his grasp. His spark flared brightly as Starscream's voice cut though the air in a nearly incoherent scream. He shivered violently a small part of him wondering what could make his commander utter a sound so full of pleasure!

Splaying his hand to cover as much of the broken cockpit as he could, he dug into the raw wound, first stroking over the ragged edge of the former surface and then going further to dip his hand into the interior of the cockpit and stroke the control panels with his thumb, while the outer most left finger on his hand traced ghost-touches over the very tip of the cone protruding from Thundercrackers cockpit. He knew the seeker wouldn't hold out much longer...none of them, but he was confident that Starscream wouldn't be able to come if he remained without the stimulation of his direct touch and he intended to use that to his advantage. His right hand let go of the energon line and went to search for the spark-casings back, which he soon found and grazed two of his fingers over it, first in a horizontal line and then in a vertical up-stroke that was the blue mechs undoing and he overloaded so violently that Megatron had to tighten his hold on him to keep him from slipping and hitting the floor to trash on it in his forceful convulsions.  
After the seeker ceased his struggles, he let the already recharging mech slip to the floor almost gently and turned to Starscream with a fervent hunger for the mech he could hardly explain to himself, but his spark was bared and crackling and he looked so close to overload already...He needed to devour those tantalizing screams! Grabbing the seekers head he drew him close and plunged his glossa into the others mouth to taste those screams and feel the plates vibrating with them! It wasn't a concious command but he bared his spark none the less and commanded their connection like he always did, intent on bathing in their passion and the bliss overload always promised. He kept them on the brink of overload for a full breem, with his air commander a needy, whimpering and in general begging heap in his arms. 'Beg me to give you the order you desire! BEG ME TO GRANT YOU CLEARANCE FOR OVERLOAD!', he hollered over their internal communications channel and waited for the mech in his arms to find his bearings long enough to follow his order.

He had no idea why he fought the overload…. yes he did, there was no reason to lie now. He craved the touch of his Leader, without it an overload was nothing but a brief pleasure. He had no energy left to monitor what went on around him his whole being intent on following Megatrons order, his vocalizer was already beginning to overheat… then suddenly Megatron slammed his dermaplates down on Starscream's, his glossa easily gaining entrance into the wide open mouth. He reached up, grapping a hold of his leader's shoulders he did not try to be gentle nor did he try to hurt, he just clung to him with increasing desperation as Megatron continued withholding the overload. He wasn't really aware of time… he didn't know when his screams had given way to needy whimpers and clicks or when he had started to beg incoherently over the comm. But he did hear his Leaders order and it nearly sent him into hysterics because he found it almost impossible to answer "….b-b-b…PLSSS" frustrated he unconsciously clenched his hands on his Leaders shoulders his digit tips dipping into transformation seems, the resulting flare from his leaders spark let him find his voice… at top volume no less "P-P-PLEASE LET ME OVERLOADE!! I-I CAN'T HOOOLD O-ON ANY LONGER LORD ME-MEGATRON PLE-EASE! I B-B-BEG OF YOU! PRIMUS!! LEADER PLEAAAAASE…!?!"

White hot pain erupted from his shattered cockpit, the digits sneaking inside his cockpit created pleasure that rivaled the pain more easily then it should be able to. When he felt a touch to his spark casing , he desperately imagined that the digits belonged to Skywarp. He was in no way prepared for the overload that hit with the force of a hurricane. He convulsed in his Leaders grip, not aware of anything but the violent swirling of energy… in the end all his systems were forced into shutdown and he slipped into recharged hanging from Megatrons arms.

On the floor the still off-lined Skywarp convulsed as Thundercracker's overload forced one from his own spark. His badly damaged wing joints couldn't take the strain, first one then the other gave out with a loud snap. The wingplates clattered unnoticed to the floor.

His shoulder joints were straining against the seekers desperate grip, but he refused to let them rearrange themselves to another position, he would never submit to anything! He forced his glossa deeper into the air commander and pushed at the other glossa he encountered there to pin it to the plating on the top, right underneath the overheating central systems of the seeker. Spark crackles were spreading from his spark, reaching for the other in an attempt to join for overload. He'd merge their sparks as soon as he wanted to and not even his own spark could dictate to him when that would happen! The seekers hands digging into his transformation seams and aiming for purchase made his spark flare and strain against the hold of it's casing. He re-directed the energy crackles that resulted from one of his spark flares to burn the seekers digits within his transformation seams and delighted in the needy whimper he drove from the air commanders vocalizer that was quickly followed by the frantic begging he had ordered.  
Finally allowing his spark to conquer the other he plunged deep into the seekers being and searched his memories for the truth, if he'd been lied to by Starscream about that key-code...his wrath would reach heights the air commander couldn't imagine, after all he had been quite gentle with the mech so far. He was sure that his spark was conveying his message to the quivering form in his hold and couldn't decide whether he wanted the seeker to have lied to him or not...

His being was submerged in the essence of his Leader; Megatron did not allow him to read much besides his anger and displeasure. He whimpered at the force of those feelings, he could not understand how he continued to displease him… he followed every order to the best of his abilities. He lowered his defenses to grant his Leader access to everything he wanted to know. His body shuddered under the force of the overload and the unspoken promises of Lord Megatrons anger. He feared that anger very much… yet it fueled his desire and the force of his spark flares like nothing else had in his entire life. Just before the last of his mind buckled under the energy overload he realized that he would gladly provoke anger from his leader even If all it got him was a beating, at least then he would have something…

He couldn't deny that he was surprised to find that the blue mech had told the truth and that the air commander truly had given his key-code only to him, his leader and lone desire. Apparently the seeker truly was his now...he was finally following the orders given by him and only sought to please him, yet also trigger his anger to receive the punishments he so enjoyed. Well, that could certainly be arranged, if the seeker wanted to feel all of his wrath, he'd grant him that little wish! After all he wasn't asking for much and as it would ultimately take the same course of action and end in another overload for the both of them, he saw no reason to deny him that.

There existed nothing but pain, pleasure and his Leader, he couldn't even feel his body or see as his optics had off-lined themselves. It seemed to go on for an eternity wave upon wave of pleasure and pain, he did not know that his digits flexed in the seems on Megatrons shoulder. Nor did he know it when his body gave up and began shutting down his systems; he just collapsed in Megatrons grip.

He had prolonged their overload so long that he was close to feel weak when he finally granted them both the release they had been waiting for. It had been painfully obvious that Starscream wouldn't be able to hold out a nanoclick longer, but that he dared to overload a full astrosecond before him angered him. In all the joors he'd been finally dominating the seeker he had never dared to...well it seemed as if he could base his next punishment on his subordinate's disobediance again. A delicious prospect! The last time the seeker had overloaded five times...three times on his own and twice while their sparks had been merged. His logic circuits were working overtime to figure out what to do to his seeker next and he settled on forcing him to deliver his trine to the med-bay first thing after he came online.


	2. Interlude

A/N:

Xobit Prime: ohhhh sharp objekts... (drools)

Wishmaster: the only sharp object in this room is...certainly not your mind!

Xobit Prime: CMO sometimes your too goevil ya know?

Wishmaster: 'grumbles' You've never minded before...

Loki: what are ya' two arguin' 'bout now?

Xobit Prime: no? well normaly ya don't insult me puplicly...

Wishmaster: That hardly counts as an insult.

Xobit Prime: ... never mind...

Wishmaster: never did...

Xobit Prime: Loki? Not fighting just friendly banter any news?

Wishmaster: Yes, please enlighten us of your progress, my dear twin.

Loki: not that i know of

Wishmaster: awww...

Xobit Prime: okay... someone do the diclamer thingy so the poor readers can get ta the story?

Loki: ok ok

Wishmaster: Your far too gracious...

Loki: de' angry medic of dOOm an' de' lovely prime dont own so dont sue 'em 'k?

Xobit Prime: only 'cause i wanna read it myself happy grin

Wishmaster: lovely? Ya sure we're talkin' 'bout the same Prime here? She ain't 'xactly pink ya know?

Loki: of course we are

Wishmaster: 'K if ya say so...

Xobit Prime: PINK! (lookes franatically at own paint job) Primus! i thought the twins had found spray paint again... WISH' dang ya don't shock me like that!!

Loki: some one woke of de' wrong side of de' 'berth this mornin'...

Wishmaster: Whom yer lookin' at?  
Or rather...why the PIT are ya lookin' at me?

Xobit Prime: and dear readers what followed was a treansformers version of a pillow fight... done with flyingmedical tools... go read smut it hurt less!

Loki: couse your the angry medic thats why

Wishmaster: I am not angry!...merely haven't had any Energon as of yet... You both know how badly I function without my first cube...

Loki: yeah an' that translates inta' 'angry medic a' dOOm

Wishmaster: Somehow...I feel outnumbered...

Xobit Prime: (sits back and enjoys the show)

Wishmaster: 'glares at the Prime that ain't no help at all'

Xobit Prime: (makes puppydisneyoptics) what?

Wishmaster: 'growls' No more smut for you...but our dear readers will get their share of it now!

INTERLUDE!!!

He was spent, it wasn't that he had many injuries… and after an interface with Megatron that was a new thing, but he felt drained and high. He wasn't sure how he could be tired and yet feel like he had just bathed in the finest high grad on Cybertron… but he loved it! He stretched out, his thrusters giving off a low whirring sound, almost like purring. On-lining his optics he saw that he was still in his lab. He sat up and looked around him, both the mangled forms of TC and 'Warp lay not far from him… Megatron stood at one of his work desks. He climbed his feet and promptly froze; Megatron was evidently examining his tools. His Leader let the blade of a nano-edged scalpel run through his silvery digits. The sight of him holding the delicate and deadly instrument had him in instant arousal… he whimpered as his spark send out a sluggish flare.

Spinning around faster than the light could catch the image of him doing so, he stepped close to the air commander and pressed the nano-eged scalpel to an energon-line hdden in the seekers neck-joint.  
"So you finally woke...", he whispered in a dangerously low voice he knew would clear those sluggish spark flares up.  
"Take your trine to the med-bay and let Hook do a quick look-over on your helmet. After that's done and those wingmates of yours are repaired I want them sent to the brig immediately!", he ordered in a slow and deliberate tone of voice, drawing every 'r' out so that it sounded like a weird mixture between a growl and a purr to the air commanders audios.

His intakes hissed and he froze feeling the scalpel against his energon-line, his spark had other ideas and it flared brightly at the treat of pain. He shivered at the tone Megatron used, paying very close attention to the orders he gave him. "as you wish lord Megatron…" he didn't move… he didn't dare move with that very, very sharp edge on his energon-line, but since Megatron wasn't moving it… "do you have further orders for me Lord Megatron?"

"Yes, I do. The breem Thundercracker is back online and out of Hooks repair bay I want him to not only be sent straight to the brig, but with the...suggestion of a good recharge as well. We will be summoning him seventeen breems later after all...and Starscream... I don't have to remind you to come back here immediately after Hook has had a look at your helmet, now do I?", he asked in an emotionless voice that clearly conveyed his displeasure. Starscream had to learn some form of restraint if he wanted him to be able to hold out and match him...and all those spark-merged overloads were only half as good as they could be if the mechs didn't time their releases to match...

"I will do as you wish! Lord Megatron" he did not quite know if he was relived or disappointed when Megatron removed the nano-scalpel. He went to the computer and contacted Scrapper, ordering him to send Long Haul and Scavenger up to his lab. Then he carried both seekers and their "accessoires" out into the hallway. He was aware of Megatron watching his every move, still toying with the scalpel… a new desire woke in him, one that scared the pit out of him… he still had the taste of Skywarp's energon in his mouth and seeing the sharp scalpel in those silver hands he wanted to taste his leader. Luckily for him the two Constructicons came quickly, an even if hook complained a lot, he was out of medbay confidant that Megatrons orders would be followed in less then two breems. He was shaking as he neared the lab door.

Wondering how he could discipline the air commander in a fast yet sufficient way, he knew just what to do! He re-arranged the tools in the lab to fit his liking and added a little something extra, awaiting the seekers return so that he could begin. His wrath was true this time, just thinking about the missed opportunities at timed overload while their spark-mergings was sending him into a rage that rivalled that he'd taken out on the blue seeker a few breems ago...

He pressed in his key-code and entered, he was slightly unsteady be course of his shaking. He wasn't sure why but he had the distinct feeling that Megatron was still not happy with his efforts. He did try… he wasn't sure why it meant anything, he loved his punishments yet he… craved his approval, he wanted so much to be told that he had done right. And the idea of tasting Megatrons energon, it would not get the slag! out of his processor. As he faced his leader, letting the door slide close behind him… he felt both fear and thrill at the anger he saw in the blood red optics that had locked onto his face..

"Come here.", he whispered and saw the shaking form of his seeker approach him with lust and uncertainty warring for the dominance in his optics.  
"This is some kind of punishment, but not because you have displeased me in performing my orders. Quite the contrary, I liked the way you treated your trine...I only want to...educate you.", he kept his words general, yet his spark was flaring at the prospect of a combined overload while their sparks were merged.

"E-Educate me Lord Megatron… ho-how have I displeased you?" it was dangerous to ask questions, but if he did not know he would not be able to correct his mistakes. He was not satisfied with the fact that he already stumbled over his words; he had absolutely no control over his body when Megatron was near. He thanked Primus for the fact that he sat at the other end of the meeting room… otherwise he would be useless in the tactical meetings.

"I've told you already that you haven't! Now stop your silly questions, you know very well that I hate it whenever I have to repeat myself!", he reminded the seeker with a hiss and a stern look. Apparently he did need to remind the air commander of his position again...

He jerked slightly at the words, almost stepping backwards but managed to stop the reaction. He however could not stop his shaking. "I'm s-sorry Lord Megatron… for not under-understanding" he had very nearly made the mistake of not specifying his apology. He couldn't help sneaking his glossa out to run over his lower dermaplate, it was something he had done as a youngling when he was nervous… Megatron seemed to call many forgotten quirks fourth in him.

He noticed the slight hesitation before Starscream elaborated his apology. So the slagger had learned to be more specific, good, but not good enough if he could tell that it was a still foreign concept to the flyer. Barely noticing the shaking of his subordinates chassis, he did register the short appearance of the seekers talented glossa. Why not start with the simple things for a change?  
"We'll start with something simple this time.", he informed the flyer standing in front of him and just barely managed to hide his smirk from him.

He steeled himself at Megatron's words, Primus! He wanted to ask what 'simple' meant but he didn't dare. When Megatron turned away from him at went to a work desk, he had to fight to keep his knee joints locked. The image of the scalpel running through silver fingers hunted his processor, a small whimper escaped and his glossa sneaked out to retrace it previous path.

"Offline your optics.", he commanded in a strong voice and excepted an instant obedience from the seeker, which he was sure he'd gotten when he turned back around from the work desk to face the mech and registered the dim optics.  
"Now don't move a single joint or I promise you will regret it dearly.", he let the ghost of a whisper escape from his vents so that Starscreams sensors couldn't pin-point his exact location. It added a thrill to the whole thing that heated his spark...

He didn't hesitate but followed the order instantly; it took him by surprise that he immediately missed his sight. He could hear Megatron move and feel the air move through his sensors, still it was not the same as sight. He locked all his joints at the second order, only small tremors ran through his frame… then he felt the air flows in the lab go wild! He had quite the inner fight against the instincts that told him to on-line his optics and flee and the 'rational' part of him that knew he had better follow his Leaders orders to the least detail.

He had chosen his tool for this session...Slowly making his way over to his air commander to cause the least air disturbances he considered the possible outcomes of this. The seeker craved extensive, spark-shaking pain, yet he'd withhold that essential part of their earlier meetings until the very end this time. Today he'd teach the mech to appreciate the different stages of pain one could indulge in. He stepped up to the seeker from behind and slowly and deliberately traced the scalpel he'd taken from the work desk over the edge of his audio-receptors, never applying enough pressure to actually cut the metal, but as much as he needed for the receptors to register it's prescence.

He could still hear Megatron move but the air flows were too disturbed to tell him anything. He did not like the feeling of blindness and it was not sight he thought about. He had lost the use of his optics several times and while unpleasant it was nothing like this. He literally had to force himself to keep following his orders. Then he felt a touch to his audio-receptor… he nearly jumped, however he succeeded in cupping the reaction and only a tremor and a small whimper betrayed his distress. He couldn't tell what was touching him, only that it was cold not knowing… was making his imagination run a rampage through the possibilities of tools in his lab, it made him moan and his spark began pulsing.

Noticing the spark pulsing after that delicious moan that left the air vents of the mech before him, he knew he'd chosen the right tool for this task. Sliding the scalpel down to the seekers neck and to the energon-line he'd already held it against two breems ago, he knew he'd conveyed his message when Starscream ceased to shiver and shake. He knew now what it was that was touching him and his spark just began pulsing faster, just like Megatron had calculated that it would. Knowing his seeker inside out did give him an unfair advantage in their little game, but it wouldn't do to fall behind, he needed to always be a step faster than the flyer, otherwise they'd grow bored far too quickly and somehow Megatron didn't want that. He found himself liking his little trysts with the air commander and couldn't make himself worry about that, he couldn't find it in himself to care enough about the consequences to actually consider them. If they were bad he'd deal with it whenever he'd have to and if they were good...then that was even better!

The scalpel! He froze as he felt the cold edge against his energon-line, his spark promptly reacted by pulsing faster. He felt the anticipation built inside, a pressure he both wanted to continue to feel and wished would brake. He couldn't help licking his dermaplate again, he so wanted to move! He wasn't sure if he would flee or-or… PIT! He was more helpless now then he had been when he was high. By all rights he should have howled in fear at that realization instead his mouth fell open and a whimper escaped him as his spark flared violently.

Adding his own glossa into the seekers neck-joint he slowly removed the scalpel and pulled the mech flat against his chestplates. It was a bit difficult but with sheer force of will he managed to snake his arm around Starscream without his right wing getting in the way and traced the cone of his cockpit with the bare tip of the sharp scalpel.  
'Silence!', he ordered over their internal communications system and nibbed on the energon-line he'd taken a particular liking to.

Megatron was… he was licking… oh Primus; he felt Megatron remove the scalpel and couldn't help tilting his head to allow his leader better access. He knew it might cost him in the end, but it was so seldom he was granted caresses instead of pain. He was pulled against the hot chest plate and felt the scalpel trace his cockpit, he was about to moan when the sharp order came over the comm. He swallowed the noise as best he could, nearly bite his own glossa when he felt the tender nibbles on his energon-line. Scalpel or not he could not help the shudder that went through him…

It felt exhilarating to torture the seeker with the forced stillness and lack of sight. He did miss the screams, but they had time for them later. Now he wanted to drive the mech to a quick overload, but keep him close to the edge for as long as he could manage. Depending on how long that would be, he'd plan further actions to prolong that amount of time and ultimately bring him to the brink of overload with just a few carefully chosen actions so that he could be the one planning, controlling and ordering their next shared overload, so that he could finally take real pleasure from the seeker. He knew that the air commander always got his share and that it was enough for him, but Megatron had higher goals than simple overloads, he wanted the total oblivion that came with a timed overload coupled with fully merged sparks...

He still had trouble believing that Megatron could drive him to several overloads in such a short time, the most he had ever had before where two in a row and maybe three if they where stretched out over a joor. Jet here he was again barely three breems since spark merging and his spark informed him, with eager flares, that he was more then ready for another overload. It was exhilarating to say the least, and scary to know that there was only one mech in the universe that could do this to him. He shook in Megatrons hold, internally praying to Primus that he would be allowed to overload at all.

He felt the spark flares persistence and the intensity of the energy crackles coursing throughout the seekers systems intensify, yet for every heightened response of pleasure, he let go of Starscream until he was a little bit calmer and then took his actions up again. The spark flares were so strong that the heat they produced could be barely vented out of the mech by his air-circulation-system that was supposed to keep him from overheating. The energy crackles became desperate and produced more light in hopes of getting noticed, so that Megatron had to shield his optics with an internal filter so that his vision wouldn't be impaired. That action distracted him for the bare tenth of an astrosecond, yet it was enough for his main processor to disregard his sparks impulse to his vocalizer as unimportant and so he granted it. The deep moan of enjoyment that left him, had him instantly realize that it had been a mistake to become so careless when the seeker in his arms overloaded and sagged in his arms to a lump of quivering limbs and frantic apologies.

He was a withering mess of need, he did not care if he was cut open, he did not care if he was to be beaten to a lump of malformed metal, the only ting in his processor was the merciless mech that held him and teased him yet refused him relief. His spark flared and sent crackles crawling over his amour plates, the energy worsened his situation teasing his sensor nodes with electrifying ghost touches forcing him to remember times when Megatron had touched, caressed and hurt him in the same locations. How he managed to keep his optics off-lined and his vocalizer on mute he couldn't tell. Then he heard something he did not expect… Megatron moaned, the deep sharp voice of his leader moaned in pleasure! He instantly convulsed in overload.


	3. Restriction

Afterwards he hung limp in Megatrons grip, shivering from the sheer force of it

A/N:

Dendey: So, after keeping our readers waiting in suspense for so long, we've finally decided to upload another chapter.

Xobit Prime: evul are we... yesssssss

Dendey: I do guess that our readers already noticed that, but oh well, I love ta hear it from ya! :D

Xobit Prime: Hey, it's fact we are the most evul people in the world MUHAHAHAW

Dendey: Second that Prime and as we still don't own the wonderful Transformers we have, 'evul' as we are, decided to play with them again anyway! :D No copyright infringement intended and all that bla, bla, bla...Anything to add 'bit?

Xobit Prime: nah let them have smut and smut and ... more smut :D

Dendey: Okay then, let the unauthorised playing session begin! 'cheers'

-

Afterwards he hung limp in Megatrons grip, shivering from the sheer force of it. His body was overheated and his cooling fans had stopped working. His processer was a boiling mass of fear, confusion and panic.  
"P-Please I did n-n-not mea-mean to overload-d, p-please believe me! I'm-I'm SORRY! I'll do any-anything to m-make it up to you Lord M-Megatron, I tried! I swear I did my be-est" the words tumbled out of him, it was not that he feared punishment… irrationally he feared something else.  
"P-please forgive my la-lack of control… P-PLEASE DON'T LEAV" his systems mercifully chose that moment to force a reboot, and he off-lined.

Leave? Now why would he leave the seeker now? They still hadn't reached an overload with their sparks merged and he never left the mech alone before that, as he should know by now. He used the time Starscream needed to reboot his systems by tying him up the same way he'd done the first time when he'd been alone with the air commander in his lab, but this time he wasn't on a quest for refined energon, but a refined mech. He'd show the seeker how it was done and if it took the whole seventeen breems until Thundercracker arrived at the lab, then so be it! Patience wasn't exactly an ability Megatron could pride himself to have, actually he lacked it quite a lot and so it shouldn't have come as a surprise to him that he couldn't resist until the mech was back online. He wanted to touch him then and there, so that was what he did. He went over to the wall and pressed his chassis up along that of the seeker and began to lick at the energon-line in the mechs neck joint from which he just couldn't seem to keep his glossa...

He woke to an all too familiar setting bound to the wall… or maybe not so familiar, Megatron was pressed against him and he could feel him lick at… at Primus he just could not leave that energon-line alone. Not that Starscream intended to complain, but it was driving his poor processer into a fritz. He jerked in his bounds at the feelings and moaned helplessly in surprise when his spark flared. That should have been impossible, he had not been off-line for enough time to be even remotely energized enough to another overload… however his spark happily disagreed.

"Back with the functionings I gather.", he chuckled lightly and traced his hands over the tips of the seekers wings and down to the junctions where they connected with the battle armor of the seekers torso.  
"Tell me Starscream...what do you estimate how long it took you to off-line?", the whisper carried over the still slightly heated air-vents of the air commander and Megatron marvelled at the fact that he'd reduced the mech to that. A heated hull for a spark, directed by his sparks requests and desires, which he professionally triggered by his ministrations. Only thinking about it already made his spark tingle and the spark flare the seeker sent his way was an indication of enjoyment, if he'd ever felt one!

He was surprised and unnerved by the question.  
"I-I don't know L-Lord Megatron… I d-did not…" he trailed off unsure how to tell his Leader he had been unable to keep track of anything when the overload hit him. Well tell him that and not sound like a sniveling sycophant, and he did not want to be that nor did he want to be seen as incompetent! But he really had no idea how to answer…

"Not long enough, that's the answer your searching for. You absolutely need to learn more restraint!", he informed the seeker in a forceful tone of voice and felt the chassis underneath his hands start to tremble slightly. He dug his hands into the junctions where the wings met with the rest of the mechs chassis and weaved his fingers around the lines and sensor nodes that were easily exposed if one just managed to gain access to those junctions. Megatron had always found that an easy task with the seeker pinned and restrained, the fact that the air commander was very sensitive and responsive to any stimulation applied to those areas just made it more fun to rub him into an agonizing state close to overload, yet withholding it by just not moving his digits. It always drew the sweetest screams from the seeker and he'd exploit those to their highest limit this time! He wanted to drown in those sounds and join the flyer for overload, but he didn't need to tell him that, now did he? His spark flared brightly at the prospect and it drew an immediate response from his playmate.

He felt fear and lust at the tone Megatron used. He could not help the tremors running through his chassis. He had just begun collecting the courage to answer, when his leader decided to dig his digits into his wing joints. Arching his back off the wall, pressing against Megatron… he immediately began to whimper at the feelings, he loved it… slag it all! He had never let anyone, not even his wingmates touch him there, it was too personal, too sensitive yet Megatron the mech he had hated… had… hated? His spark flared hungrily and he moaned in response, his processer swirling with confusion at the new discovery.

He had expected a strong response, it was the precise reason why he had decided to use that particular spot to heat his seeker up again, yet he was nearly thrown off the withering mech at his jerky exclamations of delight. Responding by spreading his hands deeper into the surrounding circuitry and grazing his glossa along that pit-spawned little energon-line again, he could feel the air commanders spark flare with a vengeneance that rivaled his own spark flares, yet those of the flyer were already far more frequent then his own again...  
"Slow down Starscream! You will endure and you will wait...or else!", he added the threat almost as an afterthought and contemplated to add that delicious scalpel into their game again.

He was in agony… but not agony of physical pain, no he fought his own response to Megatrons caresses and it was the worst he had ever tried. Somehow it was more difficult now that he was tired and in need of energon then it had been in the beginning.  
"P-p-please….s-stop! I can't…." he had never had to beg for Megatron to stop before… not after having accepted his position as submissive, but now he had no other option! He could not fulfill his leaders wish if he did not stop doing THAT! He jerked violently in his bounds as spark crackles began crawling on his amour, his vents could not cool him down sufficiently and he was in serious danger of over heating soon. He screamed, a scream born of desperation and fear and disappointment… disappointment in himself and his inability to follow his orders.

At first he only smirked at the discovery of the heated crackles, but the scream that tore itself out of the mechs vocalizer wasn't what he'd been aiming for. Retreating his glossa from the familiar caress he locked his optics with those of the seeker and slowly drew his hands out of the others circuitry at the sheer amount of fear he read there.  
"Just what is it with you this time? Spill it!", he snarled angrily. He was more then furious and his spark flares showed it, they became more frequent if a bit erratic and would've been burning to the touch had his spark been exposed.

He hung limp in the restraints, irregular tremors shaking his chassis and rattling his amour plates together. He lowered his head so that he did not have to see the anger in Megatrons optics, the snarled words felt like physical hits.  
"I'm to-too tired! P-Please forgive me… I-I c-can't hold on…" he could easily feel that his leaders anger was building not abating… and he cringed as much as the bounds would let him.  
"I-I haven't re-recharged n-nor refueled in nearly t-two joors Lord Me-Megatron… I'm spent…p-please!"

"And just why didn't you do either of the aforementioned within those two joors? Hook should've noticed your fatigue in the med-bay, he did look you over after all...apparently we'll have to aquire a new medic...", he growled and suddenly his optics took in how spent the bound mech was. The restraints weren't as tight as they had been the first time, so he was slightly sagged and just looked like the epitome of exhaustion and that just sent his spark into a new flaring. It was arousing beyond believe to imagine himself to be the sole reason for the seekers condition. Starscream probably hadn't recharged because he'd been too busy with the creation of the now slagged invention he'd requested. He stepped closer to his 2IC again, raised the lowered faceplate and the downcast optics with a firm hand around the seekers lower helmet edge and plunged his glossa into the others shoutbox amplifier, while he shoved him further into the wall and snaked his hands all over the seekers sensitive wings.

He was trying to find out how to answer the question, when Megatron lifted his head he got out half of a fearful whimper before his leaders glossa effectively stopped any sound escaping his mouth. He widened his optics looking into the heated red optics in front of him, the hand left his helmet and both his wings were caressed simultaneously as he was slammed back against the wall by Megatrons chassis. His spark flared up and crackles instantly crawled from his armor to Megatrons, eliciting a scream of lust and pain from the surprised Seeker.

"Yesss...give me your screams! Give me all there is to you!", he growled over their internal communications channel and began to nibble at the others glossa, something he hadn't tried until now and was curious if the seeker would like it or not. He slowly trailed the outer wing edges up to their tips and brushed over those lightly, yet barely touching the metal at all and in general just teasing the flyer. The energy crackles travelling over one chassis to the other slammed into his flaring spark and just egged him on further, resulting in an accelerated spark-flare-rate. He traced the upper wing edge down to the wing junction, but gave the junction a wide berth. After all he had to keep some distance between his digits and the junction itself if he wanted to merge their sparks before they reached overload, after all Starscream wasn't all that far away from it...

He gladly followed that order… it wasn't like he could have stopped, not even to please Megatron. To his overtaxed processor and overheating chassis it felt like his leader was everywhere at once, he could barely process one touch before the next assaulted him. He desperately tried to tell Megatron that he was about to overload again.  
"Lord Meg-Megatron arrrg… can't…"

"...You know what you'll have to do to gain release...", he grumbled darkly and as a pointer he slowly redirected his right hand and deliberately placed it over the center of the seekers cockpit, right where the panels would open up to reveal the mechs spark. With his left hand he trailed over the junction very lightly to encourage the air commander that the pleasure he sought was close, yet wouldn't be granted if he didn't comply with his leaders order.

Starscream was under no illusions as to what he was for Megatron, an amusement, a toy, something to play with until he grew tired of it… yet he could not bring himself to care, not when that hot silvery chassis pressed into his, not when he could feel the flares and crackles of Megatrons spark. This time there was no sharp order to open his chest and spark chamber, only a caress to his wing joints, a hand pressed to his cockpit and a growled half-promise. It was more then enough for him… he slid open his chest and spark chamber, screaming when the hand came into direct contact with his spark.

The nearly burning warmth of the seekers spark surprised him slightly, yet he shouldn't have expected any different now that he thought about it. Starscream was tired beyond belief, drained by the last joor of work. Seeking to yet again show the mech that he could surpass any level of exhaustion with just the right stimulation, Megatron sneaked his left hand back into the circuitry of his second in commands wing-chassis-junction. He cradled the spark as if it was as destructible as glass, even though he knew better and traced iddle patterns over the underside of the spark casing with his outstretched fingers. His glossa dove deeper into the other mechs soundbox amplifier and pused hard at the metal plates surrounding it, caging it inside the other mech like the air commanders spark was about to be encased by his own...

It felt so good, there was no hope of compairing what his leader did to him with any overload or spark merging he had ever participated in. That included those he had archived with TC and 'Warp, and as those two were a truly bonded pair… he violently forced the thoughts of his trine mates from his processor, every time Megatron merged with him he feared that he would look for his actual relationship with them. Oh he hadn't touched them, or even wanted to, after that first time with his leader, but he was sure that Megatron would be… displeased to say the least. He didn't actually hide the information from him, but he did bury it as deep as he could. All ability to process thoughts left him when the combined caresses to his spark casing and wing junction assaulted his processor. His vocalizer gave out and his screams abruptly cut off, reduced to desperate clicks. The feel of Megatrons brutal kiss, the tearing of the delicate dermaplates at the corners of his mouth, the energon leaking from said tears, what little control he held over himself was eroding fast, he did try to fight off the overload… but he was so very weak.

Slowly opening his chest he teased the seeker with a few energy crackles to his chassis and only then proceeded to open his spark casing. He released his spark and eased the seekers spark, that was shivering in anticipation already, into their merging. Dominating the air commanders entire being easily with his own, Megatron enjoyed...for the first time ever, not the dominance, but the pure feeling of the others essence. Noticing for the first time the turmoil the flyer called his emotions and thoughts, it intrigued him, maybe more than it should have, maybe even more than Starscream wanted him to be...  
Delving deeper into the others very core he lost himself in the trust the air commander put in his wingmates, images assaulted him, displayes of such a fondness that it was alien, yet familiar...it was a mirror of himself, just an opposite mirror. Where Starscream valued and went so far as to trust his subordinates with anything, even his spark! Megatron deeply dispised and mistrusted the members of his army...all except one. The air commander had always held an alien like magic that just drew him in. It was intoxicating, yet he couldn't understand it, couldn't analyze what it was that had captured his attention, so he tried to either force the knowledge forward or banish it by breaking the flyer into submission. Submit, he did, but only to him and that was fine with Megatron, because now he wasn't worried about the seekers insubordination anymore, but the other Decepticons still had to fear his wit and sharp vocalizer and if he was honest with himself just for the barest of moments, then he had to admit that he liked that vocalizer quite a lot! Most of all, he liked the screams for which the seeker had been named, yet he preferred the shrill shrieks shortly before overload...they just held so much to them that he simply couldn't resist to get lost in them!

He wanted to beg, to grovel at Megatrons feet, anything needed for this sweet torment to end… or maybe anything for it to last forever. The crackles of energy that tickled his amour were driving him mad, when finally he felt his leader initiate the merging, he let go. Megatron was not even met with a token resistance. His leader's energy so much stronger then his own felt almost… soothing. There was no doubt about who was the dominating force, yet something seemed different from the other mergings. He was not sure what it was that seemed different; Pit! He could barely hold on anymore let alone process abstract concepts… it was just a feeling, a sensation almost. He relaxed into the merging, really relaxed not trying to bury anything, not feeling fear just a kind of peace. Megatron was there after all, he might be disappointed in Starscream but he was there, he would take care of everything even… even Starscream's pleasure.

Shifting through the memories and images that presented themselves to him, he finally found Starscreams memories of his own person and was surprised to find that the seeker gave up any information he asked for willingly and with no resistance whatsoever. It puzzled him, yet when he came upon the memory of the punishment that had let to their first spark merging he saw a difference...the air commander had feared him before, but gradually that fear had turned to something else over the eons he'd spent under his command and that day had been the day on which the seeker had realized it. He'd given himself up willingly, submitting to the one he adored, yet knew he could never have, because no one could ever have the leader of the decepticons...but maybe, the seeker had mused, maybe he could achieve to be owned by their leader, it was better then anything he'd ever felt before and he knew then that he should've done that a long time ago already. Megatron nearly dared to smile at the flyers memories, yet he contained himself, but barely. The seeker trusted him to take care of their mutual pleasure in this unequal merging in which he could deny the seeker to feel any- and everything, yet he'd never done that...Wondering over himself why he'd never done so could wait until after their merging he decided, so he commanded their sparks to pulse faster alongside each other, bringing them closer to overload and into a processor state of exquisite and utter bliss. He wouldn't ever let Starscream forget this merging in which the air commander had given everything to him instantly, simply opening himself for him, accepting everything his leader asked and trusting him to take care of everything, including their overload and the future fate of himself and his wingmates. His wingmates weren't even a concious thought of the seeker anymore, he was too far gone in his pleasure to think of anything but his leader at that point and Megatron enjoyed the power he held over his 2IC, along with the mere feeling of the others spark so close to his own.

Delicate… his leaders touch was almost delicate, domineering but not forcefully so… there was nothing in Starscream's world but Megatron and the pleasure he granted. It transcended mere physical pleasure, he would kill anyone, destroy anything his leader ordered just for the promise of this… he would give up his very spark for just a second of this! As Megatron synchronized their sparks, he felt his self slipping it should have scared him yet… he trusted Megatron to bring him back to himself. Trust...? he did not know when or why but it was there now…Trust, it was something he had never thought he'd give his leader. He trusted his wingmates to back him up in a fight, to help when needed and to be there when he needed them to. They trusted him to be a good leader… what did Megatron want from him? Obedience… most certainly! But he had that now and Starscream felt a prick of fear for the future, what use would Megatron have for him now that he had surrendered?

The seekers mind was an open book, no more resistance only trust. It was memorable and Megatron would make sure that it would be exactly that for the both of them. Ordering the force field protecting their merged sparks to extend and shrink alternatingly, which would force their sparks closer together in the long run. He would have to keep it up until shortly before overload, shrinking the force field one last time to force their sparks to share more of the room they usually had for themselves during a regular overload, overlaying special, previously selected parts of their essence, like emotions, memories or other data. Seeing as nothing about the both of them was just regular, he processed it only fitting that a special kind of overload was only appropriate for them.

He wasn't sure what it was that Megatron was doing to their sparks, but since it had his processor swamped in pleasure he didn't intend to complain, not that it really mattered had it been pain he would have taken that too. He finally fully realized that while he was old, Megatron was far older, and far more experienced. It made him quiver inside and out. The thoughts of what Megatron could yet do to him, teach him... even force him to endure. Of course it only lasted for a click before he was, again, lost in the swirling pleasure of his leaders control. His own spark did not care about his failing energy, it only wanted what Megatrons touch promised, but he knew that he would fail soon. He had been low on energy before, in battle or when he forgot to drink and recharge in the passion of research, like he had done this time in his joy at creating something for his leader. But he had never before achieved multiple overloads on less then 50 energy!

Pushing the force field to extend further than before and almost at the same time collapse back into their sparks he drove them to overload in less than an astrosecond. The seekers mind was a complete chaos created by pleasure he hadn't even imagined possible before and Megatron was bathing in that enjoyment which came close to adoration on the seekers part. Leaving Starscream alone in his essence again, he brought his optics online and noticed the answering energy shocks the main sensor-receptors were sending out in response to the spark-overload they had achieved, the white-blue light they gave off illuminated little parts of the seeker at random times and made him appear eerily silent. Megatron knew that his 2IC had only slipped into a deep recharge, his energy had been low before their overload, now he'd probably need an energon-infusion to get his optics online in a few breems. Usually he would require a full joor of recharge to get to an energy-level of 100, but Megatron knew just the right treatment to cure such a kind of energon-abstinence...

For a second he felt as if he would be permanently off-lined from the pleasure Megatron inflicted, then the overload hit. And he soared! There was no other word for it, it was like flying only better, so much better, he felt as if it would continue forever. Of course it couldn't and soon enough his systems forced him into recharge. 


End file.
